vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mortamor
|-|Mage form = |-|Gargoyle form = |-|Final form= Summary Mortamor is the antagonist and final boss of VI. He is the King of Demons who sends four of his greatest minions to conquer the Real World and the Dream World. When first confronted, Mortamor appears to be an old demon with gold orbs levitating before each of his hands. Mortamor himself states that this is merely an old man and will, upon first defeat, emerge from the two golden orbs as a hulking, winged demon with spiked shoulders. When this form is defeated Mortamor will literally cast aside his body, becoming the disembodied demonic face and pair of hands he is best known as. As truly wicked and powerful as Lord Mortmor might be, even his power pales in comparison to the secret boss, Nokturnus. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C Name: Mortamor, Deathmore, Deathtamoor, the Archfiend Origin: Dragon Quest Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: The archfiend Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Illusion Creation, Reality Warping (Can create and manipulate a universe that is not made of either dream nor reality), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Forcefield, Dream Manipulation, Breath Attack, Energy Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Can negate spells with Disruptive Wave, Resurrection, Healing, Petrification, Transmutation (Turned the people within Gallows Moor into statues or animals), Soul Manipulation (Summoned monsters into the Great Sage Benjamin's soul and mentally tortured him), Regeneration, Sealing, BFR, His first form is a possessed puppet, Poison Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Summoning, Can talk telepathically Attack Potency: Low Multiverse level (Fought Botsu, who is the legendary Zenithian Hero that weld the pre-named Zenithian Equipment. The great sages whose attack used to create teleportals trandscends space in time in power and can tear holes between Reality and Mortamor’s realm, yet this attack could not do any damage to the castle Mortamor created, and the Great Sages stated that was the limit of their power. In order to collect and feed on despair and greed with little hassle, Mortamor created his universe between Dreams and Reality and was going to expand it so that it engulfs the Real and Dream Universes in their entirety.) Speed: Immeasurable (Created and existed on a plane on a differing plane of existence, fought Botsu who has the same power source as the Great Sages who transcended space and time) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Low Multiversal Durability: Low Multiverse level Stamina: Very high Range: Low Multiversal (Shot down the Sage of Sorceria while he resided in his realm which lies between the world of Dreams and Reality) Standard Equipment: His 2 orbs for his first form. Intelligence: Extremely high Weaknesses: The legendary Zenithian Equipment. Notable Attacks/Techniques: General *'Smite:' Mortamor scan smite enemies. He can either kill them, petrify them, or transmute them into animals. *'Sealing:' Mortamor can seal islands or entire regions away from existence on a spiritual or physical level. *'BFR:' Mortamor can BFR people into his realm and then take away all their powers and hope. Mage Form *'Disruptive Wave:' Mortamor dispels all status enhancements, enchantments, and positive bonuses on their foes. *'Poison Mist:' Breathes out poisonous mist. *'Meditation:' Mortamor meditates for a short time to rapidly heal his injuries. *'Energy Balls:' Mortamor uses his two orbs as energy attacks. *'Kaboom:' Mortamor blasts all of his foes with a massive explosion, dealing heavy non-elemental damage. *'Lightning Storm:' Mortamor fires a powerful series lightning bolts from the blue that deals explosive damage to all foes. *'Big Banga:' charges a ball of energy in front of him and blasts it at his opponent, resulting in a catastrophic explosion on impact. *'BazooCall:' Mortamor summons Bazoo (Presumably Bazuzu) to aid in battle. *'Bounce:' Temporarily makes him able to deflect all spells. Gargoyle Form *'Defending Champion:' Enters a special stance that reduces the damage taken from oncoming physical attacks to a tenth of their original effectiveness. *'Buff:' Mortamor raises the defense of himself. *'Oomph:' Mortamor raises his attack power. *'Scorch:' Fires powerful firey breath. *'Body Slam:' Mortamor Slams himself at the enemy, dealing heavy damage to both them and himself. *'Wave of Panic:' Emits a wave of panic which inflicts Sap, Decelerate, and Dazzle on one foe. Final Form *'Freezing Blizzard:' Breaths out freezing breath. *'Pyre o' Fire:' Fires out a massive flaming pillar that ignores durability. *'Ferocious Roar:' Yells so loud it causes massive damage. *'MP Restoration:' Fully restores Mortamor's magic stamina. *'Magic Burst:' Mortamor spends all of his remaining mana in one go to unleash a catastrophic explosion that devastates enemies, with its power being dependent on how much mana they have left. *'Kafrizzle:' The Hero scorches his foes with a huge fireball, dealing heavy fire-elemental damage. *'Multiheal:' Mortamor heals himself and all of his allies. *'Kazing:' Mortamor revives a fallen ally, bringing them back to peak fighting condition. *'Dazzleflash:' Mortamor emits a glaring light that reduces all enemies' accuracy. *'Kazam:' Mortamor trikes a single enemy with abyssal lightning. *'Disruptive Wave:' Mortamor dispels all status enhancements, enchantments, and positive bonuses on their foes. *'Big Banga:' charges a ball of energy in front of him and blasts it at his opponent, resulting in a catastrophic explosion on impact. *'Magic Regeneration:' Mortamor passively regenerates his mana. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Quest Category:Demons Category:Illusionists Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Monsters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Tyrants Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Space Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Dream Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Healers Category:Matter Users Category:Soul Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Poison Users Category:Sound Users Category:Telepaths Category:Possession Users Category:Energy Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Tier 2